


Having My Baby (What a Wonderful Way to Say You Care)

by preyforme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Creampie, Deanna is a 12 year old cock slut, Dirty Talk, Extremely Underage, F/M, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, Incest, John finds his beautiful daughter irrestable, Lactation Kink, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnant Sex, Sharing a Bed, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preyforme/pseuds/preyforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Deanna's Mommy went to Heaven her Daddy has been taking Extra Special Care of her.  He makes sure to tell her how much he loves her and how pretty she is.  And how pretty she will be when she's carrying their baby. </p><p>**EXTREME UNDERAGE SEX** PLEASE READ THE TAGS!!</p><p>Based on spn-kinkmem request: I'd really love some combination impreg/incest kink. Talking about one party impregnating their partner with their son/brother or daughter/niece and them both getting off on it, that kind of thing.</p><p>I'd like for them to actually be related and for the pregnancy to be possible (maybe even happen), but any au for that to happen is okay (make Cas a carrier and Dean's brother, if you want). Any ages and kinks are okay with me, as long as they're both into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains a father impregnating his twelve year old daughter (and all the dirty details leading up to that) . IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ ABOUT SEX BETWEEN A CHILD AND HER FATHER PLEASE LEAVE. Not your style? Head on over to www.postsecret.com, it's Sunday and the new secrets are up!

When Deanna got her first period she was changing for gym class and just froze. She looked down at the bloodstain on her panties and felt both terrified and elated. It was finally time. Daddy swore he would put a baby in her tummy just as soon as her body was ready. She was going to have a little baby brother or sister to care for. She had been thinking about it ever since Daddy started touching her in between her legs and telling her how pretty she was. Even prettier than her Mommy who had gone to Heaven when Deanna was only four. But she was also fearful. Not of the pain, or of actually being a Mommy herself, but afraid that her Daddy might not love her best anymore. He always told her he loved her tight, hairless pussy and her tiny titties, but that was all changing now. What if she had a little girl? She would be tight and hairless, just like Daddy liked. But when she got home from school he bathed her himself, cleaning the blood from inside her legs and telling her that she would always be his princess; no matter how old she was.

Deanna’s Daddy was the most handsome man she’d ever seen. He was big and strong with hair on his chest and legs that she loved running her fingers through. But her favorite was the hair on his face, it was just starting to gray a little and it ticked so much against her soft thighs when he kissed her naughty parts. She especially loved the few days after he decided to shave, when his beard was growing in and he would rub the stubble against her pussy. He’d eat her out until she was messy and trembling then let her lick her own juices off of his face. Her Daddy knew each and every way to make her scream. He reassured her that night that nothing would change when she became a mommy. He even told her they could wait, she was only in middle school and most girls didn’t have babies until they were out of high school, she wasn’t even a teenager yet. But Deanna insisted, Daddy had been promising to put a baby in her tummy since she was still playing with baby dolls and she couldn’t wait to feel their baby growing inside of her.

Charting her fertility was pointless, they made love every night, it had gotten to the point that Deanna couldn’t sleep unless she could feel her Daddy’s seed leaking from inside her little body. Sometimes she’d beg him to stay inside of her and if Daddy’s dick wasn’t too sensitive she’d fall asleep like that, Daddy’s softening in her pussy, the feeling of the hair around his dick pressed up against the wet mess that had become her wrecked hole. But she was so anxious she did some research and pinpointed a two day window she’d be most fertile, her body was thrumming she was so excited.

Thankfully it was a Saturday, Daddy worked at home but Deanna had school and Daddy wouldn’t let her miss it, he wanted her to go to school for as long as possible before the baby came. He didn’t realize she had picked that Saturday for impregnation but he knew she was up to something. Deanna woke her Daddy up by crawling under the covers and petting his soft prick. It was so pretty, Deanna loved playing with it, she loved watching it get hard in her hands. Her Daddy’s dick was pretty big, when she first touched it she couldn’t get her hand all the way around it but now she knew just what to do. She pressed a kiss against his sac before wrapping her hand around the shaft and tonguing the slit. She could taste a faint trace of her pussy juices on his skin and so she started licking it in earnest, trying to seek out the taste. She felt her Daddy stirring but knew he was finally awake when he wrapped his fingers in her hair. 

John loved watching his little girl with her lips wrapped around his dick, sometimes he’d cup her face and push his thumb against her cheek so he could feel his shaft through her cheek, then he’d trace her freckles; other times he’d push his hips up just a little bit too far, just watching her choke just a little around his dick. But there was something to be said about mornings like this, when he couldn’t even see her at all, she was hidden out of sight, almost as if she existed only as a hole for his pleasure. She was just a warm, wet place for his dick. His perfect little fuck toy.

When she started to pull away he used the fist in her hair to guide her back down, “Baby, you can’t do that to Daddy.” He wouldn’t force her down on his dick but he did try to push up, seeking the warmth of her mouth, “Wanna come down your throat princess.”

He could feel her slim body slithering up his own, she was naked, as she always was at home, and her smooth, soft skin felt sinfully good against his own. Her head popped up from under the comforter, spit smeared around her lips as she smiled at her Daddy. Instead of answering him she shook her head with a devilish grin, reached behind her thin frame and grasped his cock. She sunk down on it in one fluid motion, still somewhat slick from the night before. 

Deanna wrapped her legs around her Daddy’s strong thighs and pushed up so she was sitting on his cock, rocking back and forth with a look of elation on her face. “Want you to come in my pussy Daddy.” She finally said, hair wild from sleep, tiny breasts standing proudly as she rocked against his body.

John’s hands slid up her thighs, across her stomach and up to her little budding breasts. He brushed his thumbs against her nipples, remembering a time not too long ago when her chest was completely flat. He’d ached a little when they bought her first bra, saddened at the thought of his little girl growing up, but it turned out to be pretty erotic taking the tiny strip of fabric off of her when they got home. He was always afraid she was going to get too old to be his sweet little girl, that she’d grow up and not want to share a bed with him anymore. But if anything, the older she got, the more insatiable she got. She was the one who stopped wearing panties at home, then stopped wearing clothes completely. “I just wanna be ready for you all the time.” She told him when she came out of her bedroom with her school clothes already in the hamper. She’d only been ten at the time, she slouched down on the couch and started fingering herself until her Daddy couldn’t help but join in. 

He gently pinched her nipples between his fingers, rolling them back and forth, loving how the silver of his jewelry looked against the pale while expansion of her body. She was bowing her back, pushing down against his cock, her hair trailing like fire down her back as she moaned out, “Can’t wait for you to drink from them.”

Just hearing those words made him nearly blow his load. He had to grab her hips and pull her down against his prick as he moaned loudly, “What did you just say?” He wasn’t sure if he was asking because he couldn’t believe her words, or simply just because he wanted to hear her say it again.

“When I’m pregnant, Daddy.” She leaned down and licked at his lips, tasting rather than kissing, “You’re going to taste my milk, right?” She tightened her pussy walls against his cock, obviously wanting to move, “I can’t wait until you put a baby in me. Want you to come so deep inside me.” She reached for her Daddy’s hands, they felt so massive on her small frame as she dragged them up from her hips to her stomach. “I can’t wait to feel our baby growing inside me, Daddy.”

Disbelief was strong in the back of his mind that she’d really allow him to do this. He figured it had been just a bit of dirty talk, her thirteenth birthday was still four months away. But he knew she’d started her period and neither of them had mentioned birth control. “You really want that honey? You want Daddy’s baby growing inside of you?” he was dizzy with how much he wanted it. How much he wanted to see her underdeveloped body expanding with their child growing inside of her. He wanted to watch her give birth to her own brother or sister.

Her eyes went wide at the question and nodded immediately, “Yes Daddy, I want it so bad.” She lay her small hands over top of his, grinding circles against his cock as she looked down at their bodies, “I counted the days when I should be ovulating.” She imagined her belly swollen with her Daddy’s baby and couldn’t imagine why he would question her – of course she wanted it. “It’ll be like I’m your wife. I can’t wait until my belly is heavy with our baby. I still wanna ride you just like this, but I want you to suck on my nipples and taste the milk that I made.”

He couldn’t stand it anymore, he threw her over so she was laying underneath him in one fluid movement, cock staying deep inside her body the entire time. “You want Daddy to come inside that tight pussy princess? You wanna carry your own brother or sister?” he pounded away at her pussy as he spoke, drunk on the idea that she wanted it so much she counted the days. He always knew she was a cock slut but this was something totally different. 

John leaned down and rubbed his short beard between her breasts before sucking one of her nipples into his mouth. Instead of playfully biting her he sucked at the skin, tongue toying with the bud. He released her skin, loving how red it was from him sucking on her, “Like that baby? You want me to suckle from one of your tits while our baby feeds on the other one?”

Deanna groaned loudly and pressed her heel into the mattress, pushing her hips up to meet her father’s, “Yeah Daddy. Wanna feed you both at the same time.” She was thrashing around underneath him, words just pouring from her mouth, “I want you to come in me night after night, I want you to keep filling me with come while my little sister or brother grows inside my tummy. I want our baby to already know how loved he is, I want him to know how much Daddy loves both of us.”

John knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, he loved hearing his girl talk dirty and this is downright filthy, “I’m gonna shove my dick in as far as I can, I want come as deep inside you as possible, then we’ll plug you up and go again as soon as I’m ready.” He shoved in one last time, “We’re gonna make a baby sweetheart, you’re going to look so sexy with our baby growing inside you.”

He came to the mental image of Deanna spread out underneath him, the swell of her belly pressing against his body as he fucked into her hole. He was going to keep fucking her as long as he could, pumping load after load of his come into her womb where their baby was growing. Before she’d be allowed to leave the house, he’d fuck her pregnant pussy and come across her belly. He’d rub they come into her skin and mark her as if he was marking his territory. 

John stayed in her as long as possible, making sure to empty every drop into her fertile, immature pussy before reaching for a pillow. He folded it in half and pulled out slowly before putting it under her hips to set her body as the most opportune angle for conception. He slid a plug inside her messy pussy, leaning down to kiss her lips first, then her stomach. Nuzzling against the flat expanse of her stomach, he mumbled against it, “I’m gonna dump so many loads inside of you, there’s no way you won’t get pregnant this weekend.”

Deanna smiled softly down at her Daddy and carded her fingers through her hair, “You’re the best Daddy ever.”

xxx Seven Months Later xxx

Deanna had been pulled from school right as she started to show, John told her principal a neighborhood boy had gotten fresh with her and they were moving away to start over. They did move, to a house far outside of the city where his pregnant princess could walk around stark naked and no one would spot them. While she was washing dishes he stepped up behind her and cupped her breasts, twisting her nipples as he rolled his cock against her ass, “You look so sex all swollen with your daddy’s baby.”

She reached behind for his cock and grabbed it by the base, pushing backwards until he was sinking inside of her. She’d been insatiable before but now that the morning sickness had passed, she was completely ravenous. She wanted her Daddy inside her day and night, he’d walked in on her eyeing up a cucumber before he broke down and bought her a few sex toys. He worked from home so he could spend as much time with her as possible but he wasn’t getting any younger and it was hard to keep up with a pregnant thirteen year old’s sex drive. 

He fucked her slowly against the counter, mindful of her stomach and its proximity to the counter, “He loves it when you fuck me from behind.” She said softly, her hand warm from washing dishes had snuck down to play with clit.

John couldn’t help but laugh, pressing kisses against her neck as he cupped her breasts, eager for the day when her milk would come in. “Does he now?”

She nodded and moved his hand to her belly and gently pressed against it, feeling the movement of their son in her womb. “He always likes it when his Daddy is close, but he moves the most when we’re like this.” She marveled at the sensation of their growing child. He would be there in a few short months and already she was begging her Daddy to breed her again, _I want you to keep filling me up, Daddy. Always wanna be carrying your baby inside me._ They were far enough away from society that he considered it. She was flying through her online classes, which surprised him that she was able to get anything done with how often they were fucking. 

Deanna slid her finger down her folds to her entrance where her Daddy’s dick was sliding in and out. She loved feeling the slick fluids that gave them their son. As her orgasm rolled over her, she threw her head back, just as gorgeous as she ever was. With her walls constricting John was pulled right over the edge behind her. They both cradled their stomach and Deanna whispered out, “I thought of a name.”

John was just kissing his way down her throat, enjoying the way the baby seemed to move more frequently as they both orgasmed. He was kicking up a storm and John smiled contently, both his son and daughter were healthy, a man couldn’t ask for much more. He just hummed to show he was listening, feeling his son’s movement’s in his daughter’s womb.

“Samuel.” She sad breathlessly, half from the orgasm that had torn through her, half from the way the baby was kicking.

John smiled against her skin, holding her close as his dick started to soften, “Our little baby Sammy. Sounds perfect.”


	2. Breakfast In Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanna may be about ready to give birth but it only makes her sex drive worse. She likes to get her daddy hard while he's asleep then ride him until he wakes up. Then he gets a liquid breakfast right from his daughter's engorged utters.
> 
> **UNDERAGE SEX BETWEEN A THIRTEEN YEAR OLD AND HER FATHER**  
> PLEASE READ THE NOTES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains graphic details about a father having sex with his thirteen year old daughter who is about to give birth to their child (there is some dirty talk in reference to including the infant in their sex life but it does not happen in this story). IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ ABOUT SEX BETWEEN A CHILD AND HER FATHER PLEASE LEAVE.
> 
> I wasn't planning on writing more of this but it was pretty well received. If you'd like to see more, please comment with ideas, I hit a bit of writer's block and I'd love some suggestions!
> 
> As always, thanks to my princess PlacingPandora.

Deanna was due any day now, but she still woke her daddy up the same way every morning. She would crawl down below the sheets and nuzzle her face against her daddy’s soft cock. She was always careful not to wake him up until she wanted to. Her belly was full and it was getting more and more difficult to maneuver but this was her favorite part of the day. She would work his dick hard without waking him, one of her hands sneaking between her thighs to play with her clit while she worked. She got daddy nice and hard and her pussy nice and wet before working her way back up his body.

She would pull the sheet away and reach down to hold her daddy’s cock while she sank down on it. It was getting difficult to balance, especially if the baby was awake and moving in her womb, but he usually slept long enough for her to get her daddy’s prick deep inside her slick cunt. Usually this was the time that daddy would start to wake up. He always said the best way to wake up was with his little girl’s tight pussy stretched around his cock. Truth be told, it was her favorite way to wake him up. She loved that his dick got hard for her, even when he wasn’t aware of it.

When his eyelashes fluttered open she smiled down at him, grinding against his body in small circles. She had the most handsome daddy in the entire world. She never got tired of looking at him, his dark eyes, the gray in his beard, he kept her in a near constant state of arousal. 

As soon as his hands grabbed her hips she would lean closer to his body and lower one of her breasts to his mouth. Her milk had started to come in and her daddy couldn’t get enough of it. He suckled at her nipple, warm milk coating his tongue as he nursed from his daughter. Deanna’s eyes rolled back into her head, it felt so good it made her dizzy. Her daddy always knew how to make her feel good. 

His tongue worked against her flesh, coaxing more milk out as one hand moved from her hip to her belly. The baby always tended to move around a lot while they were making love and there was something erotic about it. Feeling his son move inside his daughter’s body. He dumped load after load inside his daughter’s body, he knew basic biology, but it didn’t stop him from imagining the baby coated in his come. Deanna was such a come slut, he wondered if she had passed that on to their son.

He released her breast, grinning up at her, “Sammy’s movin’ around a lot this mornin’.” 

Deanna could barely concentrate on his words, her pussy had gotten so sensitive during her pregnancy that even her daddy’s pubic hair rubbing against her wet slit was a turn on. Finally she mumbled, “I think he’s jealous that you’re drinkin’ his milk.” She laughed and ran her fingers through her daddy’s hair, trying to push his head towards the breast he hadn’t emptied yet. 

He flicked his tongue against her nipple, watching a drop of milk fall from her breasts. Her body was already producing quite a bit of milk because her daddy couldn’t stop drinking from her. Each time he drank her dry her body replenished the milk quicker and quicker. “He’ll get them later.” John reached up and pinched her nipple, coaxing more fluid out, “They’re my utters for now.”

Deanna knew she should probably be offended by that, her daddy had started referring to them as utters as soon as her milk came in, but she kind of liked it. She liked how much he enjoyed drinking from her, how he couldn’t keep his hands, or his mouth, off of her. 

John licked up all the milk before sucking in earnest. Sometimes he got a little over zealous and she ended up trashing around on his dick. She wasn’t sure how it would feel when it was her baby, instead of her daddy. Would she be aroused when her son was nursing? Would daddy like that? Or would he be angry? She pushed the thoughts out of her mind and concentrated on the feeling of her daddy deep inside her. The doctor said no sex for six weeks after the baby was born. She couldn’t imagine six weeks without her daddy inside of her. She needed all the sex she could get now.

When he drained her second breast he reached down and toyed with her clit, knowing just the right way to touch her to bring her off. She started twitching and bucking up against his body and her orgasm shutter though her within seconds. Watching his pregnant thirteen year old coming with his cock buried inside her was enough to throw him over the edge as well. He pumped stream after stream of come into her body until she finally eased off and slumped down into bed next to him.

He rolled onto his side and smiled down at his precious girl, “Good morning angel.” He kissed her deeply while reaching between her legs, running his fingers over her sensitive clit before pushing two fingers inside of her. He worked them in and out, coating them in his come and her vaginal fluid before withdrawing them. He wiped the mess over Deanna’s pregnant stomach, telling her it would help with stretch marks. Really he just loved seeing their slick fluids on her taunt skin, especially when he could see the baby moving under her skin.

Little Sammy was having a rambunctious morning, John could see an elbow pressing against the side of his daughter’s stomach. “Did you like that buddy?” he asked, scooting down the bed so he was level with her stomach, “Do you like the way it feels when daddy fucks your sister? Like it when I blow my load in there?”

The baby kicked against one of Deanna’s ribs and he reached down to rub the spot, “He musta liked it daddy. He won’t stop movin’ around.”

John smirked and pressed a kiss to the side of her belly, “Don’t worry little one. We won’t leave you out. We can’t wait to meet you. Can’t wait to show you how much we love you.” He looked up at Deanna, “Right baby?”

She just grinned back at her father, “Right daddy.”


End file.
